


Hope's Peak HighSchool Host Club

by softbastardd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbastardd/pseuds/softbastardd
Summary: Hajime Hinata had no clue what's in store for him when he accidentally entered the supposedly unused music room #3 and was met by the most eccentric looking boys he'd ever seen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Hope's Peak HighSchool Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> I love ohshc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started because a friend of mine did one of those 'the last show you watched and the last game you played have a crossover' to fuse the two..

Hajime couldn't focus, the library was too damn loud. Damn rich kids didn't seem to know what a library was actually for. He stood up with a huff and gathered his books, he just had to find somewhere else to get his homework done. 

It was his third day at Hopes Peak Highschool. Only those with exceptional social standing or those with filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite private school, and yet Hajime was neither. In all truthfulness, he was as average as they came. He had gone to a normal, average middle school and lived in an average sized apartment. The only reason he was able to go to such a elite school was because he'd been randomly selected from every student in the country- hell, he couldn't even afford the full uniform and instead had been wearing a tie given to him by his mother three years ago and a crisp, white button up shirt. 

From the three days he'd spent there, Hajime was beginning to think rich kids went to school for a good time rather than to learn. 

"Four Goddamn Libraries in this place and not a single one is quite enough to study." He muttered to himself as he walked down the pristine halls. Every room he peaked into was either in use or way too loud so far, so as he turned down the corridor and heard silence he felt himself relax. Just ahead of him was another massive door, Hajime walked towards it and pressed his ear to it. Nothing. 

"...Music room three..? Guess it'll have to do.." He exhaled and pursed his lips together before pushing on the right door and opening it up. 

As soon as Hajime's foot passed the frame, rose petals began to float towards him and the room shone. He stumbled forwards and the door shut behind him, then as he was still trying to grasp what was happening, the overwhelmingly bright lights dimmed and before him stood 4 perfectly dressed young men, each wearing the hopes peak uniforms with slight personalisations to it. 

On the far left was a tall boy, with black and white styled hair with parted down the middle; he held a small animal- a hamster maybe- in his left hand and held tightly on his purple scarf with the other. Next to him stood a shorter man, bright pink hair exploding outward of a grey beanie hat in a way which some could consider messy, yet was charming- he was flashing a sharp, toothy grin and winking with a thumbs up. On the right was a much shorter boy with short blonde hair, he wore a black and white tie instead of the schools own and was turned away slightly with heavy blush on his freckle-ridden cheeks. His face was youthful and yet authorative. Then, on the left of that boy was another, although he was in front of the others and seemed to be the leader- or at least in charge of the others. 

The boy was quite possibly the most stunningly attractive and beautiful person Hajime had ever laid eyes upon. His white hair was wild but soft looking, it curled in a way that suited his face; which in enough of itself was amazing. His eyes were round and shined, his skin was pale in a way which was almost sickly but retained all beauty. His lips were soft looking and upturned in a polite and cute smile. Hajime was breatheless upon seeing him. 

"Welcome!" They called out, the boy at the front extending his delicate, pale hand invitingly. 

Hajime stood in silence, shocked by the sight of these four. He stumbled until his back was pressed against the door. 

Then, the boy spoke. "The Hope's Peak Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands! Just think of it as Hope's Peak Academy's elengant playground for the super rich and beautiful!" His voice was soft and pleasant, relaxing Hajime slightly until he heard the words 'Host club' 

"Th-this is a Host Club?!" He asked, shocked once again. 

"Woah, wow, It's a boy." The pink haired, shark toothed boy said as soon as he got a closer look. 

"Souda, I believe this boys in the same class as you, is he not?" The white and black haired boy asked as he took an intimidating step closer and peered at Hajime. 

"Mm, yeah but he's shy. He doesn't socialise much so I don't know much about him." The pink haired one- Souda was it?- said. 

Ah, that was true, Hajime sat a few seats behind him in class- and that was also true, Hajime didn't actually talk to those in his class. 

"Souda! Watch yer fuckin' mouth, don't be rude." The shortest one snapped, looking at Souda with a small glare then towards Hajime once again. "Welcome to the Hopes's Peak Host club, Mr. honour student." 

"What?" The boy at the front asked, turning to the shortest and cocking his head a little, a few strands of white hair falling over his face more than they already had. Then he peeked up and turned to Hajime once again. "Oh! You must be Hinata Hajime! You're the exceptionally lucky honour student we heard about!" He took a step forward and smiled, leaning towards Hajime. 

"H-how do you know my name?" Was all the spikey brunette could manage to breathe out. 

"Why! You're infamous! It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy! You must be amazingly hopeful to have worked your way in, Hinata-kun!" The boy stepped forward again and was much closer to Hajime now, allowing him to peer into his oddly coloured eyes. 

"A-Aha..Thank you...I guess.." 

"You're welcome!" Then he snapped up and stepped back, glancing away and inhaling before smiling once more. "You're a hero to the hopeless, Hinata-kun! You've shown the world that even a commoner like you can Excel at an elite private academy! It must be hard to be constantly looked down upon by others." 

Hajime was baffled, this guy, whatever his name was- had some damn weird social ideas. "I think you're taking this 'commoner' thing too far." He said after coughing and standing up straight. 

"Spurned! Neglected! But that doesn't matter now!" He continued, ignoring Hajime's remark and waving his hands dramatically. "Long live the poor!" He called, extending his hand out to Hajime. "We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" 

Hajime looked at him blankly, glancing at his hand and then at the other boy, who had his eyes shut but was glancing between his hand and hajime from under his eyelid. 

"I'm outta here." He annouced, turning around and reaching for the door handle only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, hey wait up, Hinata." He turned to see the Souda kid staring at him with a wide smile. "Ignore him, you're like- cool n' stuff." 

Hajime looked at him and sighed, turning around and facing them all again, only to be met with- 

"I never would've imagined the famous honour student to be openly gay." 

"...Openly _what?_ " He stared at the white haired boy with disbelief. First he was calling Hajime poor, now gay? Even if he was- which he himself wasn't sure of- why the hell was he bringing it up?" 

"So, tell me what kind of guys you're into? Do you like the tsundere type?" He gestured to the short boy who blushed violently and turned his head as he muttered. 

"The Mischievous type?" He suggested as Souda grinned and let go of his shoulder. 

"Or the strong, protective type?" He gestured back once again only this time to the tallest of the group, who smiled proudly. 

"I- Uh- it's not like that, I was looking for a place to study when-" He began, but was interrupted once again. 

"Or maybe you're into guys like me?" He began walking closer, Hajime only then realising that Souda had snaked his way across the room and now in his place was the white haired boy, who leaned in close and spoke gently. "What'd'ya say?" 

Hajime' face went bright red and he stumbled to the side, stammering and waving his arms in defense when he suddenly bumped into something behind him and a loud smash echoed through the room.

Everyone was silent as Hajime turned around to see fragments of a pale turquoise vase scattered across the floor.

"Awwwww...We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Souda spoke, frowning and kneeling down besides the broken thing.

"Now you have done it, commoner!" The tallest said in an authoritative voice. "The bidding for that vase was supposed to start at Eight Million Yen!" 

"Wh..." Hajime stared at the pieces. "Eight million yen?! How many thousand Yen is that? How many thousands are in eight million...I-I'm going to have to pay you back!" He began to panic, counting the thousands on his fingers and inhaling shakily. 

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The blond prodded, raising an eyebrow and grinning slightly.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got anyway?" Souda commented. 

"Well? What do you think we should do, Komaeda?" The tallest asked, turning to the white haired boy who had been silent so far. So that was his name, Komaeda.

Suddenly, Komaeda piped up with a smile. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Hinata-kun!" He walked over to Hajime and stood next to him, laying his hand gently on his shoulder. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do! Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." 

Hajime jumped at this, turning to look at the other with wild eyes. Pay with his Body?! What the fuck was he going to do to him- not that he would necessarily mind, after all this Komaeda guy was insanely attractive so- Jesus Christ Hajime! Now is _not_ the time for that shit. 

"That means, starting today, You're the Host Clubs dog!" 

Oh. oh. So he was an errand boy. That...that made more sense. Jeez Hajime, get your head out of the gutter. 

God- help him. Hajime was stunned, He'd been captured by a bunch of rich boys who called themselves a host club. He hadn't signed up for this when he applied to come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Okay so, atm I've had no inspiration for I don't like marshmallows and so I'm using this as kind of,,anti writers block? I won't update all the time but it's more of a, when I can't finish a IDLM chapter? 
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy!! Kudos & comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Ig: @warcriminalnagito  
> Art: @warcriminal.en

**Author's Note:**

> I stg I'll finish my other works too guys I'm sorry for starting a new one-


End file.
